


Do I owe each kiss to lip and cheek?

by TheReluctantRealist



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Chapter 97, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and making my ace ass so horny how u do dis hozier, hunt is an ass man, im terrible at smut i kno nothing ok, lemon orange clementine everything tbh, oh whale here goes nothing, sarah y u do dis, smutty smutty smut, so much tension but no culmination??, thanks to bogman hozier for giving me title content, walk into the shower thingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantRealist/pseuds/TheReluctantRealist
Summary: (COMPLETE)Picks up from where Chapter 97, House of Earth and Blood left us.Bryce is horny, Hunt likes ass, lots of fucking (finally).
Relationships: Bryce Quinlan/Hunt Athalar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	1. Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like putting this up as a two-part story would be better.
> 
> All characters and plot elements belong to Sarah J Maas. I am just a horny bitch trying to fill the lacunae with smut.

> _Bryce’s grin nearly split her face in two as she hurried her steps, Syrinx launching into a flat-out sprint. As if he, too, knew what awaited them. Who awaited them._
> 
> _There was an angel in her apartment. Which meant it must be any gods-damned day of the week. Which meant she had joy in her heart, and her eyes set on the wide-open road ahead._

A whiff of roasting garlic wafted across her nose, as she entered her apartment, Syrinx huddling along. Bryce smiled widely as she witnessed her angel standing by the stove, adding eggs into the pan.

She inhaled audibly as a way of greeting, grinning as Hunt turned towards her, his eyes sparkling. Her eyes glanced at his bare forehead, and before she could think, she was raised on tiptoe, her hands cupping his cheeks as she kissed his forehead softly.

“Don’t distract me, Quinlan, I wish to prove my prowess in cooking and you’re making it hard.” he breathed.

“I already know that you’re an amazing cook.” She tapped his nose. “And Hunt, are you seriously going to complain about me making it hard?” She brushed her breasts against his chest, smirking.

He grinned. “Don’t want to burn eggs again now, do we?”

Bryce could sense the blush diffusing across her cheeks and bit her lip, her blood heating up. The Drop and the ensuing interaction with the Asteri had left the both of them drained, and neither had found time for themselves. 

And now they had time and themselves. Together.

Patting his firm ass, she stepped away to empty her pockets on the table. Lifting an arm, she sniffed at her armpit, cringing.

“You smell like Syrinx’s piss,” Hunt noted unhelpfully, transferring the eggs to a plate.

She rolled her eyes.

“I was going to shower anyway. Care to join me?” Bryce ignored the way her core clenched and his nostrils flared as he scented her, his knuckles white as he gripped the pan tightly. His gaze seared her skin, her veins heating up as her blood sang, wishing, praying, _begging_ to be held, touched, kissed by his soft lips, Hunt biting her neck, paving a path in pink down her spine -

“Maybe later,” he said with a glint in his eye, “I need to make toast.” 

Huffing, she stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her as he chuckled darkly. The sizzle of butter faded as she sighed, shivering as the cool morning breeze caressed her bare stomach, her sensitive skin pebbling. Groaning with relief as she peeled off her sports bra, she hissed at it as she threw it in the laundry basket. The rustle of fabric over her heated skin felt impossibly erotic, and she bit her lip, holding herself back from walking into the kitchen naked and running her hands all over Hunt’s smooth body.

_Oh gods._

She shook her hair open and stepped into the shower, the icy water an attempt to cool the fire heating up her veins.

***

Hunt Athalar was hard.

Achingly so.

_Over two centuries of honing your skills as a brutal killer, and a half -human girl makes you act like a bitch in heat._ It had taken every shred of self-control he possessed - and then some - to hold himself back from marching into her room and claiming her neck with his teeth. He could clearly visualise it in his mind’s eye, the way Bryce would whimper as he sucked on her lip, her tiny mewls and ministrations as he went down between this gorgeous legs, nipping at her bud, his tongue spelling out his love in the oldest language known to all beings -

_Shit!_

Hunt hissed as his cock brushed against the walls of the counter, the head swollen and throbbing. He turned off the stove, knowing that he won’t be making any toast without taking care of his business first, when Bryce’s phone started ringing.

Peeking over, he saw Juniper’s contact flash across the screen.

“Quinlan! Juniper’s on the phone!” He yelled through the door, cringing as an obnoxiously pop-py ringtone blared through the hall.

He sighed as the phone went silent, only for that ridiculous tune to blast again.

“Bryce!” He yelled again, “She’s calling again, do you want me to tell her to call you later?”

He could only hear the sound of the shower running as he pressed his ear on the door. Making up his mind, he tapped the door, only to fall through on his face as it hadn’t been locked and the sensitive hinges swung through.

“Aw, fuck.”

He sat up, rubbing his elbow, when he heard a moan.

Hunt froze.

He went still as he scented the air, the evidence of Bryce’s arousal hitting him deep in the gut. He stood up, trembling, as the moans grew louder, the sounds of the shower not enough to cover her pleasure.

Bryce hadn’t closed the washroom’s door fully.

Through the half open door, he saw her leaning against the tiles, rivulets of water making their way down her gloriously freckled skin, her eyes closed as her hand swirled around her core, the fingers of the other pinching and swirling around an erect nipple. Her breath hitched, and Hunt swallowed with a struggle, his voice trembling as he spoke.

“Should I get you a toy, Quinlan?”

**

Bryce gasped, her eyes opening wide as she saw Hunt leaning by the door jamb, his arms crossed, a naughty grin adorning his face. She made no move to cover herself, however, and crossed her arms under her breasts, grinning as she saw his razor-sharp gaze focus on the movement, her nipples getting impossibly harder under his heated stare. 

“Are you merely going to watch, Hunt?”

His eyes held her own, smouldering, as he made no move to approach her.

Bryce decided to give him a show. Grabbing her loofah, she lathered shower gel all over her body, turning, as she felt his gaze lock onto her backside. She heard his breath hitch as she bent down to clean her legs, his eyes raving over her legs and back. 

Bryce stood up to face the showerhead, her eyes closed as she scrubbed her neck, when warm hands covered her breasts, Hunt’s hardness pressing against his back.

“Enough playing,” he rasped, his lips skimming her ear. Her hand snaked back into his pants, palming him as he hissed, punishing her strokes by nipping her neck. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing and sucking on his fingers, as he groaned, grinding his cock on her ass. 

Turning off the shower, she faced him, her arms wrapped around the nape of his neck as she played with his hair, their lips finally meeting in a dulcet, lingering kiss. Hunt groaned into her mouth, his tongue meeting hers as his hands cupped her ass, massaging it. He nipped along her jaw, sucking at her neck as he smacked her behind, his calloused hands caressing her skin to ease the sting. 

“I remember you telling me that you have plans for that asset of mine,” she murmured, pulling at his scalp as he groaned unto her skin, his arms tightening around her, as he lifted her and held her close to his bare chest, his lips kissing her forehead, and that was the one thing that made her blush red. 

"I haven't forgotten," he whispered, his dark eyes twinkling.

He set her down on the bed and Bryce rose up on her knees, peppering kisses on his chest as he took off his tee. She blew on his nipple and licked it, Hunt hissing as she sucked on the sensitive skin.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Hunt kissed his way up her body, leaving red blooms in his wake. 

"Do you want me to taste you?"

His deft fingers stroked her inner thigh as he dipped his head, his tongue dipping into her navel and Bryce gasped, her fists bunching up the sheets as she writhed, unable to bear it any longer.

“P-please,”she breathed out as his hand swirled around her bud, never touching her where she wanted to be touched, where she needed to be touched.

“Please what, sweetheart?” A kiss on the valley between her breasts. “You need to be precise.”

“Kiss me…”

“Where would you like to be kissed, sweetheart?” He kissed her neck. “Here?” A bite on her nipple that made her hiss. “Here?” He bent down, throwing her thighs over his shoulders and nipping her inner thigh. “Or here?”

When Hunt breathed unto her, Bryce hissed.

She could feel him smirk against her sex, his tongue laving at her, swirling, curling, teasing, every stroke set her body on fire. She gasped and sighed and mumbled incoherently, her fiery hair becoming a tangled, wild mess as Hunt’s skilled mouth reduced her entire existence to the pleasure between her legs.

When Hunt teased a finger into her, Bryce’s hips rose off the bed as she screamed.

 _Oh Gods_ , _More_ , and chants of Hunt’s name devolved into incoherence, her toes curling as she grabbed Hunt’s head and pulled at his scalp, with the reverberations of his groans resonating in her soul.

And when Hunt reached out to pinch her nipple as his mouth sucked on her nub, his fingers curling in her, Bryce went quiet, her body arching off the bed, as she came with a silent gasp, her neurons lighting up in exhilaration.

He kissed Bryce's soft lips, chuckling at her soft and sated expression. She giggled quietly, her arms reaching for him as she held him close, kissing his neck.

A few moments passed.

And Hunt Athalar was still hard.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunt is hard and needs some McLovin' while homegirl Bryce discovers some things about angels and their appendages.

Hunt couldn’t help but notice that he was in deep shit, which had unfortunately become quite a common occurrence whenever he was around Bryce Quinlan.

The source of his torment lay in his arms, quaking and quietly giggling as the aftershocks of her climax hit her.

“You’re amazing,” she rasped, her voice hoarse after her cries.

He booped his nose with hers, chuckling as her cheeks grew rosy and her eyes fluttered shut. She sighed softly and curled closer to him, and Hunt stifled a groan as his erect cock hardened more. He glanced at her satiated lazy grin and felt warmth bloom in his chest.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed each freckle.

“You’re beautiful, sweetheart.”

She mumbled nonsense into his chest.

“I am so glad to have you in my life.”

She looked up at him and smiled, kissing his chest again, and snaked in impossibly closer. Hunt’s cock twitched.

Bryce mumbled again before licking his nipple, her hand caressing the planes of his broad chest. He purred.

“I didn’t quite catch that, Quinlan.”

Her hand found his cock at last, and she lazily stroked the length of him.

“I said, if you’re done flattering me, may I proceed to sucking your cock?”

Hunt Athalar sat and blinked. His cock twitched.

Bryce sat up, smirking, stroking the length of him as she bit his nipple lightly. Hunt shuddered when her damp hair tickled his skin as Bryce kissed him, going lower and lower and lower. 

“Your cock looks marvellous in grey sweats.”

Her eyes met his and his breath caught in his throat at the sheer force of lust and love brightening her eyes. Stretching up to bite his nipple, she rolled down his shorts and flicked the tip of his cock lightly.

“But it looks magnificent without them.”

Gently holding him in her hand, she raised her sticky fingers to her mouth, licking them clean of the precum.

His wings twitched.

“Woah.”

Bryce sat up on her knees by the foot of the bed, biting her lip as she studied Hunt’s wings. Hunt, momentarily distracted by the movement of her breasts, looked at her blankly, puzzled by her actions. 

“Is everything alright? We can stop now if you don’t want-” 

She held up a finger before carefully placing her lips on the head of his cock, her gaze fixed on her wings. Hunt groaned, his eyes rolling into his head as her deft tongue swirled around his cock, her hand stroking the solid length of him. 

Bryce gasped, her eyes widening as she focused on the wall behind him.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? We don’t have to do it now if you don’t want to.”

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dresser, a mischievous grin slapped onto her face.

“Look at your wings.”

She got onto her knees as Hunt stared at the pair of them in the mirror, his wings laid back, his legs obscured by the smooth golden curve of Bryce’s back, her rounded ass only making his erection throb. Noticing the dimples at the bottom of her spine, he made a mental note to give them the attention they deserved when the time came half a hundred times before he could do what he wanted to do to that wonderful ass of hers. 

Gods, Bryce Quinlan had brilliant assets.

Soft, round, freckled, and golden, her ass was a wonder. He was certain that drool has escaped the side of his mouth as he thought of stroking the silken skin, peppering it with kisses, marking it as his ow- _ oh fuck, did she just bite me? _

“Stop staring at my ass like an alphahole and  _ look at your wings. _ ”

Tsk-tsking , she rolled her eyes as she guided his cock into her mouth. 

And then her throat.

Hunt moaned.

His eyes widened as he took note of his wings, erect and straight, every feather standing taut.

“What the Hel?”

His cock came out of her mouth with a  _ pop _ , and he immediately regretted talking, missing the feel of her soft wet mouth on him already.

“I think,” she slid his cock between her breasts and he immediately regretted the earlier regret,” that your wings are sensitive.”

She kissed the tip of his cock as she pressed her breasts together and he stumbled, heaving, his arm reaching up to hold the wooden frame of the mirror for support. 

Her eyes infinitely naughty, she winked at him as she swirled her pink tongue around the head, her breasts smothering his appendage in the most decadent manner.

His wings twitched again.

“I wonder…”

She stood up, her hand taking over her mouth as she pressed her lips to his, her tongue making him know what he tasted like. Her other hand snaked around him to stroke his wing.

He froze.

She did it again and Hunt growled into her mouth, her greedy lips lapping the sound up like nectar. 

When her lips latched onto his neck as she stroked him faster, her fingers trailing on the edge of his wings, Hunt had had enough.

**

She felt her heart clench when he pushed her away, his jaw set and his eyes hard and unblinking.

“Is everything okay, Hunt?”

He clenched his fists.

“I am worrie -  _ oof _ .”

She was taken aback when he spun her around and held her tight, his hard cock digging into her thighs. Holding her arms behind her with a strong grip, he murmured thickly into her ear, his other hand playing with her nipples roughly.

“Do you know what it feels like to have my wings stroked, Quinlan?” He muttered harshly as he bit her ear, his fingers pinching her nipples.

He sucked the skin of her throat hotly and her arms - now free - reached up to play with this hair.

His hands roved throughout her body and she gasped when he flicked her nipple.

“Keep your eyes open.”

Her eyelids grew heavy in her lust-ridden daze yet she struggled to keep them open, the deliciously erotic sight in the mirror causing her to clench her core and rub her thighs together as she took in the way his arms held her heated body captive, her breasts heaving and her nipples straining for the sky under his ministrations. He held her gaze through the mirror, the desire in his eyes making her tremble with anticipation. 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and she moaned, her hands pulling at his scalp as he groaned lowly, his hips lightly thrusting into her back.

“Wh-what question?” She breathed.

“Pay attention this time, Quinlan.” His finger teased her clitoris for emphasis.

“Do you know what it does to me when you stroke my wings?” He slid two fingers into her. “It feels like,” he captured her lips and whispered, “this.”

His tongue stroked hers while he pumped two fingers in and out of her, the thumb flicking her nub as his other hand teased her nipple, pinching it. Simultaneously.

Bryce’s legs turned to water.

Her arm reached out to stroke his wing and he shuddered before bending her over, his kisses tracing constellations on her freckled back as he stroked her nub gently, the feather light touch making her yearn for more and more.

Bottles and tubes fell off the dresser with a clatter as Bryce braced herself on her elbows, rubbing her legs together as she shivered, the sight and feel of Hunt kissing her skin driving her into a frenzy.

His hand increased its onslaught on her sex, and she groaned as his cock teased her entrance. He inched into her criminally slowly, and she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut.

A smack on her ass made her yelp.

“Watch me fuck you.”

He fully entered into her and she cried out loud. Every brush of his cock against her walls made her tremble, the pleasure coursing through her veins too much to bear.

Hunt’s filthy mutterings fell upon her skin like sparks, stoking the fire inside her, leaving her entire being aflame.

He grabbed her jaw roughly, stilling enough to capture her mouth in a harsh kiss before he reached over to cup her breast and pinch her nipple just as he sheathed himself fully in her, his throat drinking up her screams.

Hunt forcefully turned her head and made her look into the mirror, slapping her ass again.

“Watch. Me. Fuck. You.” He pinched her clit before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her, hard. Bryce ground her teeth but held his gaze, the sight of their coupling too riveting to ignore. He slapped her ass and caressed the smarting skin in tune with his thrusts, and Bryce rolled her hips, clenching around him as he filled her to the hilt. His dark eyes met hers as he flicked her nub and thrust into her, biting her ear as he whispered.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

This time around, Bryce climaxed with a cry loud enough to awaken the dead as Hunt kept thrusting into her, only making her scream higher and higher as sin and sensation collided and compounded, her soul singing.

He followed her with a roar, his essence warming up her insides. Bryce could have watched Hunt's gorgeous face reach the zenith for eternity had he not lost his balance making the two fell in a tangle of limbs on the floor, him still inside her.

She turned around to kiss his neck giggling.

"I am sorry that your big-O was cut short."

He kissed her temple. "Give me a while and you can make it up to me."

They lay in silence for a while until Bryce gently stood up and stretched, muttering darkly that the floor was too cold.

Something in the mirror caught her eye and she gasped when she saw what he had done to her - hickies. Hickies all over her neck and chest and abdomen, even on her back!

She looked down to glare at him, only to find him staring at her ass from the floor, looking utterly enraptured. And he was hard.

"Ugh! Alphahole!"

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew online classes should NOT take up so much time but oh whale, THIS IS DONE!  
> Now I can move to writing ABO branika in peace.  
> My tumblr is @countessdankula, do pop in for a chat!

**Author's Note:**

> oh gods this was a travesty but i just needed them to fuck to get them out of my system


End file.
